zombiesrunfandomcom-20200214-history
COD: WWII Ears
There's more repair work needed to Brunswick - this time you're fixing the radio antenna Cast * Ben Jones * Haley Baird * Sam Yao Plot Keep Heading Due West Haley misses contact with the outside world, and Brunswick needs their comms back for operational reasons too, so you're headed to the west of the settlement to install a radio signal booster. Focus On The Task In Hand Ben tells you the lie of the land makes travelling around Brunswick, and receiving radio transmissions, a little awkward. Haley teases Ben about his relationship with Janine. Away To The North You're almost at the comms shack and just have to plug in the booster, but a group of zoms is closing in on you. Haley wants you to turn back, but Ben thinks you can lead them away, then circle back. To The Storage Hut With some distance between you and the zombies you head back, but a new pack finds you. Again Haley thinks it's too dangerous, but it's urgent you get comms back today. As you plug in the booster the power goes down - you have to fix this! Normal Service Resumes As you speed away from the zombies, Ben tells you the booster must have triggered the circuit breakers, so you just have to flip them on the way back. As the power returns you hear a familiar voice over the airwaves... Transcript BEN JONES: You all set? HALEY BAIRD: Yep! Just giving the new kit to the runner. BEN JONES: Okay. Open the door. clatters open HALEY BAIRD: And they’re off! BEN JONES: You’re heading west. All the way west to the comms unit at the edge of the perimeter. HALEY BAIRD: I call it the radio shack. sings “If you see a, uh, sign at the, uh, and it says…” sighs How’s it go again? Oh, I used to love that song. BEN JONES: No singing until the comms unit is up and running again. Right now we have cameras, which means we’re not blind anymore, but we’re still deaf and dumb. We need to repair the antenna and get ourselves back on the air. These walkie talkies are charming, but they don’t let us talk to the outside world. HALEY BAIRD: God, I miss the outside world! And talking. And walking, for that matter. But at least I’ll have my radio shack back again once you’ve installed that new booster. BEN JONES: We’re not there, yet. Runner Five, keep heading due west. I’ve got you in vision. Jones, out. HALEY BAIRD: You’re about halfway there now. I’m afraid it’s uphill for the last bit. Brunswick is a lovely scenic valley, but being in a big basin like this means there’s hardly a flat piece of land in the whole place. We found a set of those crown green bowls a few months ago and tried playing around the back of the canteen. It was terrible. BEN JONES: Being in a valley also means we’re pretty poor radio reception. But Haley reckons her new device should boost our range by another few miles. HALEY BAIRD: If it works. BEN JONES: It’ll work. You know Janine De Luca - HALEY BAIRD: Oh, Janine. Precious Janine. BEN JONES: I’m just saying, you’re a good engineer - HALEY BAIRD: But not as good as Janine. Hey, you must have met this Janine. Is she really so fantastic? Jones won’t stop going on about her. BEN JONES: There’s no reason for you to answer that, Runner Five. Ms. De Luca was a colleague. We worked together. HALEY BAIRD: I bet you did. BEN JONES: Haley! HALEY BAIRD: Was this back in the “private sector”? BEN JONES: You know I can’t talk about that. HALEY BAIRD: Some sectors are more private than others. BEN JONES: Something like that. Just focus on the task at hand. Jones, out. BEN JONES: Nearly there. Straight ahead. Be careful - the western perimeter is vulnerable. The fence was badly damaged and visibility is poor because of the trees. HALEY BAIRD: Basically, you’ll hear them before we see them. BEN JONES: Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. groan HALEY BAIRD: So there’s a junction box next to the door. A gray box on the wall. If you plug the booster into the yellow socket, and throw the power switch, it should fire right up. When you plug in the booster, be gentle with cable because - do you hear that? That’s not a really big guard dog, is it? BEN JONES: I can see them. About a dozen. No more than 60 meters away. HALEY BAIRD: Turn back! Get back here right now! BEN JONES: Hold on. You’re nearly there. HALEY BAIRD: What?! BEN JONES: They’re 60 meters away. 50. You can outrun them. Lead them away to the north, then circle around and fit the booster when you’ve got a good lead. HALEY BAIRD: I’m - I’m not sure we should be - BEN JONES: If we hide in our bunkers every time a dozen hostiles show up, we’ll never get anything done. Runner Five, it’s time to earn your corn. Jones, out. groan BEN JONES: That’s good! They’re a clear 100 meters behind you. That should be plenty. HALEY BAIRD: Now make it quick. I’m not having you getting my radio shack covered in blood and zombie goo. BEN JONES: Sure. Get in and get out. HALEY BAIRD: Are those really 100 meters away? BEN JONES: Is that - ? Damn it! A second pack’s come through the trees. They’re closing on you. HALEY BAIRD: They’re - they’re too close! Come back! BEN JONES: No! Get the job done. HALEY BAIRD: Run back here now! BEN JONES: No, Runner Five! You finish the job! HALEY BAIRD: But Jones, there’s no - ! BEN JONES: We need radio comms today! Our food supplies are rock bottom, we have two days of fuel, and we can’t call for supplies or go hunting without radio. We cannot lose another day! HALEY BAIRD: They’re getting closer. BEN JONES: Come on, Five! You’re fast enough for this! whirs BEN JONES: Damn. Get out of there! Go, go! HALEY BAIRD: The power’s gone down! BEN JONES: We can fix this! Five, go southeast to the storage hut. HALEY BAIRD: Run! HALEY BAIRD: You’re losing them. You’re losing them. That’s it. Steady pace. BEN JONES: The new booster must have triggered the circuit breakers. You know the drill. Just hit the rest on the way past. HALEY BAIRD: With a bit of luck, it won’t overload the circuit again. BEN JONES: Luck? HALEY BAIRD: Yeah, yeah, I know. I’m not Janine De Luca. BEN JONES: I’ve got a longwave radio tuned in here. If the power stays on, we should hear the reset signal. flips, electricity zaps, machinery powers up HALEY BAIRD: Yay! BEN JONES: We’re up! Thank God. HALEY BAIRD: Normal service resumed. Ladies and gentlemen, we will shortly return to our regular programming. cheers SAM YAO: Can you hear beeping? Shh. I swear I can hear beeping. What is that noise? Am I going mental? Janine, can you hear that? HALEY BAIRD: Hey, that’s not somebody talking on my airwaves. BEN JONES: Don’t sweat it, Haley. Runner Five, come home. Jones, out.Category:COD: WWII Mission